


Training Camps Are For Sex

by Mistakenforademigod



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bath Sex, Exhibitionism, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Penis Size, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 08:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19390795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistakenforademigod/pseuds/Mistakenforademigod
Summary: Tsukishima is not shy about his giant dick. Why would he be? But Hinata doesn't want to have to look at it while he's taking a bath. Except maybe he kinda does.





	Training Camps Are For Sex

**Author's Note:**

> I think I hate how this turned out? I've been trying to finish it for so long and I think I just missed the window of opportunity on the idea. But I hate leaving things unfinished so I pushed myself and, well, it is what it is. Maybe I'm just not as into this ship as I thought? Maybe it's not a problematic enough premise? Idk.
> 
> Basically, I saw some art, which I think is a theme for me, and the art really has nothing to do with the final product. But seeing it gave me ideas which became this.

It was the middle of summer training cramp and Tsukishima was the last to enter the bath. He never thought he’d be the sort of person who trained for so long that he’d get kicked out of the gym. Something like that was more Hinata’s style. And speaking of Hinata…

The redhead was the only one still left in the bath when Tsukki had come out of the shower. He was a little surprised to see he wasn’t alone and briefly considering wrapping his towel around his waist, but decided against it. He had nothing to be ashamed of and honestly quite enjoyed showing himself off. Besides, Chibisuke could use a proper example of what an adult body should look like, he thought.

So with that in mind Tsukishima sauntered up to the deep bath, dick swinging in the breeze, casual as anything, looking directly at Hinata with his signature smirk, daring him to say something.

Hinata, who had had his eyes closed with his head tilted back, looked up upon hearing someone else enter the room. He blinked a couple times, taking in the new arrival and completely blanched when he realized who, or rather  _ what,  _ he was seeing. 

“Tsukishima! C-cover yourself!! No one wants to see your scary horse penis,” he whined and covered his eyes with his hand, but even without his glasses Tsukki could see he was still peeking out between his fingers.

The blond snickered sarcastically. He knew he was well-endowed. Puberty had been very kind to him. “Hmm? Why should I? Does my size make you feel self-conscious? I bet you have a tiny one, don’t you?” he snarked as he sank down into the soothing hot water.

“N-no I don’t!” Hinata shouted, turning bright red.  _ Bingo,  _ Tsukishima thought.

“No? Then take your towel off and show me.” Tsukki found he did actually want to see it. Just out of curiosity. Not because of a long-buried crush or anything.

“N-no way, Bakashima! That would be weird…” It was hard to see from this distance but Hinata didn’t seem to hate the idea as much as he was trying to make it look.

“We’re in a public bath. It’s literally the one place where it  _ wouldn’t  _ be weird. But I guess it really must be tiny if you’re resisting this much,” Tsukki deadpanned.  _ Dammit just show me your dick! _

Hinata looked around, checking to make sure they were really alone before he stood up, clutching his towel where it was tied around his waist. He averted his eyes, blush as deep as it would go, and undid the towel, letting it drop down into the water.

Tsukishima thought the older boy looked very cute, but he was too far away. “Hey you have to come closer; I can’t see that far without my glasses,” he said, heart beating quicker, a tingle starting in his groin, a sudden shift in the atmosphere.

Hinata puffed out his cheeks and gave him a fish-like pout, but relented without complaint and waded closer to where Tsukki was sitting, wet towel still limply clutched in his small hand.

As he drew near, the blond could see Hinata’s penis was indeed quite small. But it suited him. It was… very cute actually. Just a little nub, really. Tsukki needed to see if it could get bigger.

So he reached one hand out to grab Hinata by the hip to encourage him closer and the other hand went to grope Hinata’s small little dickie. “Wow it really is small, huh?” he chuckled. 

But Hinata was not expecting to be fondled so he panicked and shot back down into the water, legs tangling with Tsukki’s and exclaiming, “W-what are you doing??”

“It gets bigger when it’s hard, right? Or is that all there is?” Tsukki said while giving him that snarky grin that he knew Hinata would take as the challenge it was.

“Mm… well I guess that’s true…” he trailed off and then gasped and bit his lip as Tsukki’s hand found its way between his legs once again, holding his cock and balls easily in just his palm. Hinata had surrendered quite easily, leaving Tsukki to wonder just how touch starved the boy was. 

Hinata was perched lightly on Tsukishima’s knees and as he started to thrust himself into his hand, just a little, he placed his hands on the blond’s shoulders to help him keep his balance. It didn’t take much at all to get Hinata fully erect, but even then his penis seemed to top out at only three inches, just a third of the size of Tsukki’s nine inch monster.

“Hm? Even hard there’s not much here. But it suits you. Small and cute, just like the rest of you,” he murmurs almost distractedly. Hinata whimpered at the praise, clearly unsure how to take it, but his dick twitched excitedly as Tsukki said it, a very interesting reaction.

Just touching the little nub had him half erect, but it wasn’t enough. “Heyyy, touch mine too, okay?”

Hinata looked up at him surprised, before averting his gaze shyly and reaching one hand down between Tsukki’s legs. Even his hand was small. And clumsy. This was very clearly the redhead’s first time and Tsukki was cursing his lack of glasses; he wanted to drink up every moment.

“Sugoi, Tsukishima. I can barely wrap my hand all the way around it,” Hinata said, quietly, almost as though he were reluctant to admit it.

“Heh. Then use both hands, Ochibi,” Tsukki responded, clearly feeling smug about it.

He pulled Hinata’s petite body closer with the arm around his hips and glanced down at his plush lips, silently asking for permission to kiss him, which he gave when his eyelids fluttered shut and his lips parted ever so slightly. So Tsukki leaned in, still having to bend slightly despite Hina’s perch on Tsukki’s lap and gently dragged his lips against the older boy’s. He pressed soft, chaste kisses into eager, virgin lips, sighing in pleasure when Hinata started pressing into his lips as well, Tsukki lightly toying with the chibi’s cock the whole time.

Tsukki was teasing the head with just the tip of his index finger, pulling the foreskin down and back up, little things that made Hinata whimper into the blond’s mouth and squeeze his hands around Tsukki’s shaft, almost painful but not quite.

Tsukki pulled Hinata closer still, holding him up in the water by his ass so the tips of their cocks line up, replacing both of Hinata’s small hands with one his large ones, languidly jacking them both off at the same time. Hinata’s little mewls and huffs of pleasure were feeding Tsukki’s perverted soul.

Tsukishima’s index finger slid its way into Hinata’s crack, rubbing lightly against his hole. The ginger broke the kiss and gasped, though he did nothing to pull away.

“I bet you’re small here too,” Tsukishima said, rubbing it with more pressure for emphasis. “Don’t worry, I won’t put anything inside yet but let me play with this next time, okay?”

“N-no way! You’re thing is too big, I don’t wanna die!” Hinata stubbornly refused, knowing something that big could never fit inside him.

“So you’re saying you can’t handle it? Never thought I’d hear that from you,” Tsukishima was laying a trap, goading the boy in his lap, knowing full well how easy he was.

Hinata looked conflicted. On one hand the finger massaging his hole felt great and he didn’t want Tsukishima to call him a bitch. But on the other hand, Tsukki’s dick looks as big as Hinata’s forearm and having sex with him would surely do lasting damage. But Tsukishima looked so smug and that was not okay.

"I can take anything you've go!. But I'm still not going to let you put it inside. If you want it, you'll have to earn it," Hinata wasn't going to give up his ass that easily, even if the blond's hands were making him feel things he never had before.

"Oh? Do you want me to take you on a date or something? I can't be seen going on a date with someone who looks twelve, you know." Hinata could pretend all he wanted that he didn't like it, but Tsukishima could feel his dick twitch every time he called him small.

"Oi! Who would want to go on a date with you, Shittyshima? Win Nationals and I'll let you do whatever you want to me," Hinata declared, thoroughly enjoying the annoyed expression on his new lover’s face.

"Fine. But this better be some national level ass," he replied, eating up the moan Hinata let out when the very tip of Tsukki’s finger accidentally pushed in.

"Heh. You'll have to win to find out," he said as he thrust his ass back on the finger. Tsukki didn't think it would take much to convince him to give it up even after they lost, but he was forgetting how stubborn Hinata could be.

So he redoubled his efforts to jack them both off, capturing his lips once again and devouring him in a kiss that was both sweet and sensual.

Hinata's fingers tangled in Tsukki’s damp hair, pressing their foreheads together and whimpering sweetly as he rocked forward into the hand on his dick and then back into the hand up his ass. 

“Your tiny dick is so cute, Chibisuke." And Tsukki was smitten with it.

"D-don’t say that!” It was hard to take Hinata's protests seriously when he was so openly enjoying himself, the moans steadily climbing in volume. Tsukishima knew he should do something to quiet him down, that the louder he got, the greater their chance of being heard, of being caught. But he didn't. He wanted people to hear. He wanted everyone at this damn camp to know he'd defiled their little baby crow. Hinata would be his now and he'd make sure to broadcast that loud and clear for these fuckers. 

And that thought had him right on the edge. He could tell Hinata was right there with him so he grabbed the wet towel still floating on the surface of the bath and placed it over their tips as he let himself cum with a quiet groan, the sound of which was completely drowned out by Hinata's delightfully loud whine as he finished too. 

They held each other as they caught their breath, Tsukki leaning in again for another kiss, this one slower and sloppier as they both felt a sort of relaxation that only comes from a good orgasm. 

Tsukishima broke off the kiss and his little lover looked so dazed with his eyes half lidded and his cheeks a flattering shade of pink, saliva still connecting their mouths. Tsukki had to avert his eyes. It was like looking directly into the sun. A sun that he'd just fucked. 

"I would take you out, you know, if you wanted…" he said, half mumbling and blushing a little himself.

Hinata looked surprised for a moment and then kinda smirked. "Fine. But I'm still not letting you stick it inside if we don't win Nationals."

And Tsukki sort of pouted at him a moment before standing up abruptly so that Hinata would fall off his lap into the water. He helped him out of the tub when he'd finished laughing. He toweled him off too, but only because the upset look on his face was too cute.

They left the bath together and ran straight into their captain, his arms crossed over his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> I just said captain here because I purposefully didn't mention what year they're in. I know some people prefer to age up the characters but I literally don't give a fuck so I want people to think whichever is their preference. I know I left it open ended like there might be a sequel but with how I'm feeling right now, I doubt there'll be one. I mean maybe if people feel like they really love this, I might. But I'm currently not planning to. I just suck at endings haha.
> 
> Well I've babbled enough. I'm mistakenforademigod on Twitter and Tumblr and Discord etc. Come interact with me I'm very lonely


End file.
